


Implication of Heartbreaks

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena at the DEO, Light Angst, Quickening Sex, Wreck it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Seeing those angsty clips and dialogues from 3x17, I can't help but bringing something.Not a fix-it fic. More like a chaos-fic.





	Implication of Heartbreaks

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly a fix-it fic because I don't fix anything in this.

“I can’t believe you kept it from me.”

 

Lena frowned and turned around on her heels, creating a creaking noise that would pierce through eardrums annoyingly. She faced Supergirl, who was crossing her arms and eyed down Lena in an attempt to take the dominance of the conversation. But Lena would not let go the staff of power.

 

“What do you believe?” she spat back, feeling the heat from her pumping heart racing through every vein, burning like a hot coal. She was so sick of being looked like a liar while she was only trying to help her poor friend, Sam. “That I would run into your arms and beg for help?”

 

Supergirl’s frown deepened, “You risked your life, everyone’s life when you decided to deal with a  _ Worldkiller _ alone! I thought you were smarter than this.”

 

Lena arched her back, using the heels to fight back the unsaid stage of control. “I’m smart enough to stay alive so far, aren’t I? Not like the DEO was capable of doing that without making a fuss.”

 

“You-” Supergirl huffed in frustration but whatever she wanted to say had been cut off as an agent walked by, eyeing them curiously. “We can’t talk here. Let’s go somewhere else.”

 

Lena was about to turn down the suggestion but since the fury had blinded her judgment, she walked after the hero, smashing her heels harshly on the floor, letting Supergirl know that she wasn’t pleased at all with the accusing tone of hers.

 

They reached a room that seemingly rarely visited because it located far away from the main deck. Supergirl opened the door, leaving it opened for Lena to walk in first and she closed it behind her back. Lena didn’t hesitate to walked right into the middle of the room, announcing with her pose that she wasn’t afraid of a strange place.

 

“What else do you want to talk about?” Lena hissed, not turning back.

 

“Do you hide anything else inside the basement of yours?” interrogated Supergirl, circled to face her. She kept a respectable distance, enough to glare into Lena’s eyes.

 

“I don’t have the obligation to confess anything to you,” she answered, keeping her stance, “especially to someone who suddenly loses her trust in me.”

 

“Suddenly? You said you have Kryptonite,” Supergirl gritted, looking more and more furious. Perhaps Lena should feel afraid of an angry Kryptonian, but she didn’t feel that fear at all. She felt disappointment.

 

“You asked me to tell you the truth and now you can’t handle the truth?” Lena sneered.

 

“Don’t taunt me, Lena,” Supergirl gripped her arm.

 

“Or what? You’ll arrest me and deem me as my brother just like everyone else?” she pulled her hand away but Supergirl’s hold was hard as steel, Lena could wiggle her hand but not undo the grip. “Let go of me.”

 

“Tell me what are you planning to do with the Kryptonite?” asked the hero as she let go.

 

Lena pulled her dress down to fix it. “How do you think I could stay safe with Reign around? She’s a half-Kryptonian, Kryptonite works a little on her. There you go, happy?”

 

Supergirl sighed, “I thought-”

 

“-that I’d use it on you?” she rubbed her arm, “You probably should watch your back, Supergirl. You treat me like a criminal, I might as well be one.”

 

The sarcasm in her voice dripped down heavily and she felt hurt that Supergirl seemed to be affected by it, much more than she expected. “Lena…” muttered the hero, the sad frown formed above her eyes. “I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Lena made a swat of her hand, “Save it.” She turned away, heading towards the door but Supergirl had appeared in front of her. “Move, Supergirl.”

 

The Kryptonian’s face was so twisted like she was about to cry, which Lena could not understand at all. She was just so angry a few minutes ago. “Lena, I never want to make you feel like a criminal.”

 

Lena crossed her arms. “You don’t need to convince me anything.”

 

“I have to,” Supergirl stepped close to her, “You don’t deserve it.”

 

She huffed dryly, “That’s big coming from you. You’ve been siding with the DEO to accuse me of hiding sinister deeds since the moment you landed me here. You were the one to convince me that I am nothing like my mother.” The knot of anger had turned into frustration inside her throat. Her eyes got teary and she knew she would cry. Lena was so tired, from the exhaustion of the nights she couldn’t sleep, of the fear that had gathered in front of Reign, of the disappointment that she had reflected from Supergirl’s eyes into her own soul. everything broke apart. The stoic and sarcastic exterior had been washed away. “You made me believe in myself, and now when I do, you think I’d stab behind your back. I-” the hiccup interrupted her, “-I can’t take this. From anyone, not you.”

 

Supergirl took in a deep breath and took another step, she touched Lena’s chin to wipe the tears running down. “I’m sorry,” she muttered.

 

Lena turned away, not wanting to look into the deep blue eyes that would got her weak. She was mad and she wanted to stay mad for a while. “Empty words.”

 

Supergirl gently led her face back and almost so instantly, Lena tilted her head and met the lips awaiting her with the constant apology whispering against their collided breath. Lena gasped, opening her mouth and took in the wet, flexible flesh, feeling its unfamiliar warmth inside her mouth.

 

“Lena…” Supergirl murmured when Lena gripped her cape and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Lena didn’t know the meaning of this, and at the moment, she didn’t care. She was so furious to think straight, and clinging to the source of her fury seemed to be a good idea. Heat struck down her groin, burning up the flame that coiled with anger, expanding her thighs.

 

The CEO dragged the blonde down with her and felt the strong arms wrapping around her middle back and waist. They had no anchor right now, Lena’s feet no longer sensed the ground.

 

Were they floating?

 

Hot lips rushed down to her neck, Lena bent backwards and at the same time one of her heels fell onto the ground.

 

Yes, they were floating.

 

“Supergirl, I’ll fall,” she warned in the heaving breath. The hero’s kiss had now seated at between her breasts, which were aching under the bra, but that pain had nothing to compare to the twist between her legs, begging to be touched.

 

“I won’t let you.”

 

Lena dropped down on the firm and solid surface. She pushed up and saw the crest of hope, imprinting clearly on Supergirl’s chest. The blonde slowly lowered them down, their eyes still connected with a sea of emotion in them.

 

“Lena-” the hero was about to say something but Lena cut her off by kissing her again. She knew it was foolish to do this right now, but she really didn’t give a fuck.

 

She needed to unleash her anger somewhere, and the powerful Kryptonian was standing so close. Her hands reach the zipper under the cape and pulled down but she could only undo it halfway before Supergirl had taken her hand and brought them to the bench put right against the wall to pin her wrist above her head.

 

“Are you sure?” Supergirl whispered against her lips.

 

“No,” Lena licked her lips, “just make it quick.”

 

Lena could see the pain in Supergirl’s eyes right before their lips connected again. She had no mind for it anymore and groaned hungrily when the warm hands parted her thighs, gradually pushed the hem of her dress up to her lower waist. “Ah…” she exhaled in excitement as the hand cupped her pubic area, fueling more heat into the ache she had been feeling. “...need you.”

 

She felt fingers hooking on the string of her underwear and dragged it down to her mid-thigh. Lena slid her hand down to push it further down but Supergirl stopped her and flipped her knees up, folding her legs neatly by the side of her hips. Lena stared into the blue eyes, sensing the movements at her gate, cold and hot at the same time. “Beg, Lena. Beg me.”

 

She let out a frustrated grunt, lifting her hips to meet with Supergirl’s hand but the blonde pulled back, forcing her to beg. “Supergirl… please… wreck me.” The pulse was pumping so loudly at her groin, waiting and demanding.

 

Her lips were captured once again, being pressed harshly by a force that she didn’t expect. When chest were pressed against chest, the intrusion satisfied her and she let out a cry that slipped her mouth away from the alien’s kiss. Supergirl covered her mouth with the other hand. “Shh… keep it down.” Lena opened her eyes to stare into the wild creature in front of her, who was pushing harder and harder inside her, ravaging her walls and bringing her muscles to the limit.

 

“...mhm…” she grunted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as the climax began to throb at the movement right inside her.

 

“Cum, Lena.”

 

And she came right after that whisper. Her legs curled to keep Supergirl inside the loop, her hands crawled to cling onto the majestic Kryptonian. Her entire body twitched constantly to the waves of orgasm punching her from head to toe.

 

They panted with their bodies close, Supergirl’s fingers still inside Lena. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Lena shut her eyes, slowly regaining her breathing and also her common sense. She just had sex with Supergirl.

 

The blonde leaned back and slowly let Lena down on the bench to sit properly. Shame, guilt and embarrassment wellled up in Lena’s heart. What she had done was just so inappropriate, especially in the times like this. Supergirl reached down to pull Lena’s underwear up and Lena let her do it. Just the final gesture of kindness in the midst of chaos that she needed.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Supergirl, placing one hand on Lena’s knee. The CEO gazed down at the hand that was still glistening with her own juice.

 

She stood up, pulling the hemd of her dress down to appear more decent. “No.”

 

Lena walked to the door, leaving Supergirl behind with the mess of anger and the smell of sex. She needed to forget what just happened and focused on the fact that she was now just another target of doubt. She didn’t care why Supergirl had agreed to do it with her, perhaps the hero was just as angry and confused as her.

 

The next time Lena saw Supergirl’s face again, she would be reminded not only of being distrust but also one of the worst decision she had ever made.

 

She had unlocked a Pandora box.

**Author's Note:**

> Kara being so OOC in 3x17 but still wanting to sacrifice her life for Lena is the treasure we need.


End file.
